1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a metallurgical ladle to a gas supply for the treatment of molten metal contained in the ladle. The gas is injected into the molten metal at a desirable location, usually near the bottom of the ladle, as for example by a lance as known in the art. The gas is injected at a treatment station in which the ladle is placed on a tilting structure and heretofore the gas connection has been made by hand, which operation entails the risks of accidents. A semi-automatic coupling has been proposed whereby a coupling head is connected through the action of a jack to one of the side suspension trunions of the ladle which requires a specially designed trunion to be effective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,670 discloses an apparatus which connects a gas discharging device in a pocket block in the bottom of a ladle or other vessel to an apertured plate arranged for surface contact with an apertured body member by way of engaging flat surfaces, the body member being spring urged with respect to a supporting base. The construction requires a particular sort of supporting base and a particular sort of a ladle surface for effective use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,259 discloses a horizontally slidable base carrying an apertured upstanding male connection head for engagement with a spring urged female connection member mounted on the ladle. The apparatus incorporates multiple springs theoretically functioning to permit movement of the respective connection portions in the event of misalignment of the same and is subject to operating difficulties in the presence of molten slag or metal as frequently occurs.
Such prior structures of this type have accordingly not been successfully used in actual steelmaking facilities.
The present invention eliminates many of the problems associated with attempting automatic hookup of a gas supply line to a ladle containing molten metal and provides a simpler apparatus with very few moving parts and thereby able to function successfully in a critical location.